


Primer paso

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Some random lore, They work fine together, Wekono mention, first impression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Ha llegado un personaje peculiar al reino y ha llamado la atención de los miembros del magistrado y él a su vez se ha interesado en un miembro importante de los mismos, es posible que sea el destino o la voluntad divina la que hiciera que cruzaran caminos





	Primer paso

Heridas de todo tipo había visto, mutilaciones, laceraciones, entrañas expuestas... interminable cantidad de estas en sus viajes y travesías, sanando a cambio del culto a su señora, otras matando o dejarlos morir por la misma razón, lo que su señora le mandara era lo que él hacía, sus andanzas le llevaron al reino en conflicto, donde las heridas y las enfermedades estaban a la orden del día, esparcidas como una plaga, el lugar perfecto donde gente afectada oía sobre lo grandiosa que era su Diosa a la vez que sentían sus beneficios, cada vez más y más gente le conocía, ella estaba satisfecha.

Un día mientras sanaba a lo que parecían ser soldados llegó gente al lugar, que por sus ropas parecían tener algún cargo importante, mucho mayor que los que se había topado, le cuestionaron e intrigados y con cierto recelo por su presencia lo llevaron ante los cargos más altos del magistrado.

* * *

 

De eso habían pasado ya unos meses, puso al servicio del magistrado sus dotes, después de escucharlos y de que su señora le dijera que era lo mejor que podían hacer para hacerse conocer aún más y como un bono adicional entre esferas políticas aún mayores.

A cambio se adaptó y ahora tomaba el papel de una especie de embajador, dejó sus ropas y máscara con las que partió de sus tierras, cambiándolas por unas proporcionadas por el lugar en el que estaba, incluso su acompañante animal ahora estaba protegida con una armadura decorada, sus habilidades sanadoras ya no eran las únicas requeridas, su diplomacia también, intervenía y su opinión era requerida en los asuntos que competieran a las fronteras en las que pasó tanto tiempo.

Llegó a hacerse de cierto nombre en la burocracia de la ciudadela, cuando los azotes de los rebeldes comenzaron a empeorar regresó a los campos de batalla donde apoyaba con los dones que le fueron brindados, sin embargo, como si dudaran de él al inicio lo mandaban con tropas de mero apoyo y lo dejaban acercase a los heridos solo cuando acababa el conflicto, no parecían entender que pese a su apariencia él era un guerrero, no una especie de enfermero.

Fue en una campaña dónde estaba esa mujer que él intervino abiertamente metiéndose de lleno al campo de batalla, su actitud había llamado tanto la atención de él como la de su señora, era una máquina en el campo de batalla, imparable y dedicada, pero también necia e imprudente, la mayoría de heridas que él había tratado y que cualquiera evitaría a toda costa, ella se las causaba de manera intencional con tal de cumplir su objetivo, por demás alguien fuera de lo común.

Durante esa batalla se había lanzado con estandarte en mano a un grupo de enemigos con tal de alejarlos de sus hombres heridos, lo logró exponiéndose a si misma, logró derribar a varios a pesar de estar en desventaja, pero ese estallido de adrenalina estaba bajando y ahora comenzaba a mostrar molestia por los ataques, sentía el dolor nuevamente y estando rodeada poco más iba a aguantar, él no podía quedarse viendo, tiro uno de sus remedios a donde estaban los hombres heridos y se encamino a dónde se encontraba.

Con sobrenatural agilidad y la gracia de su señora, el médico se acerco lo suficiente y soltó una proyección de lo que era Wekono en su máxima expresión, como era de esperarse los enemigos no lo soportaron y todos huían temerosos de la imagen que se había proyectado en sus mentes, una jícara con veneno explotó en el suelo, dañando a los que estaban cerca de la mujer mal herida quien ahora respiraba con mayor facilidad, su serpiente miraba fijamente a la primera línea, le lanzó un chorro de lo que ella supuso era veneno, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero la oleada de alivió le tomó por sorpresa.

Se recompuso rápidamente y limpió el camino para salir, cargó y con un empellón regresó a donde estaban sus aliados recuperando terreno, una vez a salvo regreso la vista, justo a tiempo para ver a ese hombre moverse con un extraño serpenteo esquivando la mayoría de los proyectiles que lanzaban en su contra.

* * *

 

El magistrado había ganado esta batalla, habían recuperado el terreno por el que estaban luchando y habían causado bajas importantes para los rebeldes, a la vez de haber atrapado a uno que otro prisionero sin que estos ofrecieran resistencia, de cerca podía notarse el evidente temor en sus ojos.

La mujer fue llevada a la enfermería, no parecía estar grave, pero eran órdenes mayores, debían asegurar que su mejor elemento estuviera en óptimas condiciones, ahí fue donde se volvió a topar a ese hombre tan peculiar y de presencia inquietante, sus finas ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas con sangre, no parecía nada muy grave para alguien con una buena constitución física, pero ese hombre era más bien delgado y a opinión de ella frágil.

Rechazó todo tipo de ayuda y él mismo comenzó a tratar sus heridas, ella le miraba de reojo con cierta curiosidad mientras los sanadores que siempre solían tratarla limpiaban y cubrían algunas de sus heridas, algo de él no terminaba de encajarle, la serpiente le miraba fijamente o eso parecía a través de su pequeña armadura, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Un mensajero junto a un guardía entraron y hablaron con él, ese hombre y su serpiente salieron del lugar, ella se quedó a que terminaran de tratarla, después de eso se retiró a su habitación, todo había pasado muy rápido y no sabía cómo, pero la intervención de ese sujeto le había ayudado a salir con vida y con menos heridas de las esperadas, lo que no dejaba de molestarle era todo lo que eso involucraba; que le sanaran, esa serpiente, esa presencia tan turbadora, resultaba confuso como mínimo.

* * *

 

Antes de la siguiente campaña se presentaron formalmente, Ash la máquina de guerra, líder de las tropas mejor preparadas del magistrado y Mal’Damba, médico brujo llegado de tierras lejanas con habilidades que simplemente debían ser aprovechadas, charlaron por un breve momento, sin aparentes temas en común, pero hacían un esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta que de un buen entendimiento dependerían mejores resultados para ambos.

Al menos conociendo sus nombres se había abierto una nueva puerta y era terreno que a pesar de ella, debía tentar por su seguridad, él no mostraba ningún tipo de inconveniente y de cierto modo se veía interesado, algo bueno se podría lograr de esto con dedicación y tiempo.

 


End file.
